1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle collision damage mitigation system for mitigating collision damage of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle collision damage mitigation system that is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-058552 (JP 2001-058552 A), a body airbag housed in a case that can increase a volume and has a nested structure is provided on an engine room side of a partition wall that partitions an engine room and a vehicle cabin. Since this body airbag is inflated before a collision on the basis of collision prediction information, collision energy is absorbed by plastic deformation of the case and deformation of the airbag.
A vehicle body front section of an automobile has a slightly more flexible structure than the vehicle cabin, and serves as a crashable zone that is deformed to absorb the collision energy in a frontal collision. However, in the above vehicle collision damage mitigation system, there may be a case where absorption of the collision energy by the deformed crashable zone is interfered by the body airbag and the case that are inflated in the frontal collision.